


The Art Room

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Rhys gives Feyre an art room for her to use during her stay at the Night Court.





	

Rhys knows that Feyre loves to paint, so he creates a room specifically for her to paint in and to display her art. He would do anything to make her happy and he’s just so proud of her.

 

Feyre spends a lot of time in her painting room. And instead of locking the doors and not letting anyone in to see her art, like she did with Tamlin, she leaves the doors wide open. 

 

One day, Rhys is “casually” walking by her art room (but he basically stalks that room all the time because he loves seeing Feyre) and he notices that the whole room is filled with paintings of the Night Court and him.

 

Rhys is in complete awe of Feyre. He walks up behind her while she’s in the middle of painting, sweeps her hair aside, and presses his lips to the back of her neck. She shivers at the contact and leans back into him. They spend the rest of the day in her art room and Rhys can’t stop looking at all of her paintings.

 

“Do you like them?” Feyre asks nervously. She doesn’t usually show her art to anyone, but she feels comfortable with Rhys.

 

He turns to look at her. “I love them, Feyre.” He smiles so wide that his violet eyes crinkle at the corners. “You never cease to amaze me, darling.”

 

Feyre releases the breath she was holding and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, over his heart. “Thank you,” she whispers to him. For the art room, for spending time with her, for loving her, for helping her heal, and for caring for her more than anyone ever had.


End file.
